Coffee mugs, travel mugs, and disposable cups are used when carrying a beverage from one place to another. The overall build and material of the mugs enable the user to carry both cold and hot beverages. Similarly, the disposable cups can also be used to carry cold beverages. However, the build and material of the existing disposable cups require the user to take additional measures to protect the hands when carrying hot beverages. Even though the existing cup sleeves are efficient when holding mildly warm beverages, the cup sleeves might not be as effective when holding extremely hot beverages.
The lack of protection to the hands of the user is the most common disadvantage with the existing cup sleeves. More specifically, the minimal thickness in the existing cup sleeves result in the heat transferring from the cup towards the hand of the user. In order to address the issue, users generally use multiple cup sleeves to protect the fingers holding the cup. Even though the use of multiple sleeves is effective to some extent, the overall bulky structure resulting from multiple sleeves can be a burden when carrying a hot beverage in the disposable cup. The increased circumference due to the use of multiple sleeves also limits the use of cup holders which are designed according to pre-determined values.
Another disadvantage with the existing cup sleeves is the lack of holding area. Since only a limited surface area is provided to position the fingers, the user has limited hand movement. When the disposable cup is filled with a considerable amount of the hot beverage, the limited holding area is especially disadvantageous since the entire weight of the disposable cup and hot beverage is held at the coffee sleeve.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. The present invention eliminates the need to have multiple sleeves to protect the hand of the user against the hot beverage. Moreover, the present invention provides more surface area to hold the cup carrying the hot beverage so that the user can handle the disposable cup. Therefore, by utilizing the present invention, the user is allowed to carry the hot beverage as preferred and also protect the hand against the heat from the hot beverage.